The Guardians the beggining
by Writingta
Summary: Seven kids born on earth. Just found out their the new guardians, to protect their world from a evil prince, and find the princess and restore her back to the throne.


**Guardians the Beginning**

In a world of light lived a married couple; it was all about to end. The King Arnold and Queen Sarah son. Prince Phoboes had decided to turn. He was a powerful guy but, not as powerful as his baby sister. The queen could sense the changes in her son and gave her daughter to a married couple and they left magical kingdom to live on Earth. The prince was furious and destroyed his parents. On earth the little girl and her adopted parents went into hiding.

The next few years he looked for her but, could never find her. During the years he grew but, the guardians fighting against him were growing to. Four sisiter's andthe borther, cousin, and friends will grow and protect the princess from the evil prince. The oldest was Sierra, the second oldest was Kiera, the third was Ciara, the last one was Tamera. They were doubles. Their little brother Deion, they cousin Bria, their friend Frank. Sierra was a tough girl she's black with light skin, brown eyes and black long hair. Kiera looks almost like her except she's the smart on and her hair up in aponytail. Ciara a nice but a little ignorant girl, her hair in is always in braids. Tamera the shy one her hair goes all the way to her back. Their brother black a little light, he a crazy and out of control boy. Bria dark skin a little light, she a bossy person but, also likes to play around in a giggly way. Frank a dark skin boy and he definitely the crazy type.

"Hey," yelled Sierra "hurry up a get ready for school."

"Okay", yelled Tamera. Her and her sisters are in the eighth grade.

"We have to go met Bria at the bus stop", yelled Ciara. Bria in sixth. Outside was windy day. Not that windy, but is blowing. As they walked to the stop they notice a feeling. "Hey did yah feell that" asked Kiera.

"What was it" everybody yelled back. Bria asked the same thing when we got there. The bus came and took them to Raymond Park middle school. It was a boring day, but even though they didn't know it. Their powers were activating. In Deion and Frank school which their in fifth grade. Their powers were working to. Sierra was plying in gym when she reached out for the ball and it moved. "Wow" she said in amazement.

Kiera had been in class doing work. When all of a sudden she has a premonition. In the premonition their was a woods, and a little river route behind the mall with a big bright circle thing .Then she came out. "Are you okay," asked Mr. Dodson.

"I'm okay" she said thinking about it. Later on Ciara notice hers. The class was playing around when somebody threw a paper ball at her. She threw her hands up all fast for the take when it froze. She looked up wondering why it hadn't hit her yet. "What in the world," she whispers to herself.

Then all of a sudden while she was walking in class everything unfroze. She was in trouble.

Then Bria was being messed with by a little boy. When she just put out her hand in his face and he went flying across the hall. "Did I do that," as she looking in astonishment.

Tamera was in gym to. Hanging with her friends. Somebody threw something at her when she turned into a bright bubbly light, and turned back before anybody saw her. "What the heck was that" she said in astonishment.

After school Deion told us what happen in his school. He said hen shot an energy ball and Frank threw a fire ball. Then a little bit later a bright wormhole open up and sucked them in. They landed on top of stray on top of a house of wood. "Where are we" asked Bria.

Then a guy came up in old raggedy clothes. He was staring at us in surprise. Then we fell through the roof. "Awwww!" everybody yelled as they landed in a hay stack surrounded by farm animals.

The guy came running in and yelled, "Are you okay."

"Yeah" Sierra answered.

"Are you the guardians?"

"What" we asked.

"The guardians." Then he walked over to a curtain and pulled it down, their behined it was a guy sitting there in a robe. "I am the oracle," he said "you can call me Sawn."

He was a powerful sorcerer and now he teaches others. Ciara asked in a mysterious way "so, why are we here."

"You're here because you're our next generation of the guardians."

"The guar do what" as Bria looking at him confuse.

"The guardians all of you have a special gift, plus an element power that is activated through this." Then he pulled out a pink glowing crystal object. Then he sound amazingly the "the Heart of Candracar."

"A powerful object, that goes to you Sierra the oldest."

"By a few minutes," yelled Kierra.

He gave it to Sierra. "How do you work this" she asked as she held it in her hand. Then she put it on, and started levitating in the air with bright lights flying all over. Colorful rays came flying at the rest of them. First was Kierra, a snowy white ray hit her and surrounded her like she was in a ball. A green leafy ray hit Ciara, and a blue watery one hit Tamera. Then a bright windy one hit Bria; a bright red, fiery one hit Frank; and a light yellowy lightin one hit Deion. Then Sierra just went into a rounded ball of light energy. Then it went around in circle and came out of it. Sierra had on a pink long sleeve tank top, with a greenish, blue mini skirt, and purple boots. Everybody had different outfits. Kierra has a black tight top with long sleeves and long skirt bottom, with purple shoes. Ciara has on green, long sleeve tank top and a long dress with purple long boots. Tamera has on a blue top with a skirt and shoes. Bria has on a yellow long sleeve shirt tank top and a long dress that is split between on the sides. Frank has on a red shirt with long red pants. Last Deion had on a yellow shirt with short. We tried them out. We each had wings that were green and black. We tried them out. Bria started flying fast and she blew air making a tornado. Deion was shooting lighting out his hands. Frank had shot a fireball out of his hands. Kiera shot a ice ball and Sierra shot a light ball. Ciara made the ground moved, and Tamera was shooting water out of her hands. Then a demon busted in. He had on dark clothes and he had claws on his hands. Then he said "I am Shiva." "I am looking for the one they call Shawn."

"Guardians", he yelled your first opponent.

"Okay" Sierra yelled like she was a leader, "let's go."

He looked at us, and with a wave of his arm sent us flying through the wooden wall. "Ouch," we all said. Then Ciara made the ground move and vine came out wrapping around him. Then Frank got up and set the vines on fire. "Aaaagh", he yelled as it burned his skin. Then Shawn threw a book to Sierra. "Say the spell" he yelled.

She said, "Let the power of us combine to destroy the spirit before our eyes."

As he blew up into ashes Sierra powered them down. Then a portal open and took us home. "Cool", said Kiera.

"Yeh, it was fun," Frank yelled.

"Lets do it again" yelled Bria.

We all laughed and went home.


End file.
